


The One Where the Super-Charged Pheromone Experiment Went Awry

by Spikedluv



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, really. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where the Super-Charged Pheromone Experiment Went Awry

**Author's Note:**

> My first Eureka fic, but I couldn’t resist the prompt. Written for the smallfandomfest prompt: an experiment with super-charged pheromones goes awry.
> 
> Written: June 11, 2008

When Sheriff Jack Carter pulled up outside Global Dynamics, Allison was waiting for him, wearing a gas mask and holding another one in her hand, presumably for him.

“All right,” Jack started before he’d even gotten out of the Jeep, “what’s happened now?”

“There’s been an explosion,” Allison said, her voice muffled by the mask, “but that’s not the problem. It was contained within the lab . . . .”

“Why do I feel a big ‘but’ coming on?” Jack asked as he strapped on the mask and followed Allison into the building.

Allison ignored his comment and continued. “. . . _but_ it affected another experiment.”

“Of course it did. What was the experiment?” he asked, then froze when he realized what was going on around him. It looked like he’d been transported back to the 60s, or what he imagined the 60s looked like. “Don’t tell me, some kind of sex drug?”

“Pheromones,” Allison admitted. “Come on.”

“Shouldn’t we try to . . . stop them?”

“No! We’ve already tried that. In fact, try not to draw attention to yourself.”

“Okay, now you’re just freaking me out.” Though drawing attention to himself probably wouldn’t be a problem, since Jack was trying very hard not to notice _them_. They made it across the floor and into the elevator without incident, but just before the doors closed Jack heard an inhuman howl that sent shivers racing up and down his spine.

“What the hell was _that_?”

Allison’s refusal to look at him spoke volumes.

“You have got to be kidding me. How long has this been going on?”

Allison checked her watch. “The explosion occurred 47 minutes ago. It took us a few minutes to realize that some of the super-charged pheromones had escaped the adjacent lab.”

“A few _minutes_?” Fast acting super-charged pheromones, check. “How did you . . . ? Never mind, don’t tell me.” Jack was pretty sure he could live without the image of two lab assistants going at it like crazed weasels. Except for how he couldn’t stop thinking about it now. He really hated this town.

The elevator carried them down two levels, and then Allison led him to a room where Nathan, looking spiffy in his tailored suit and matching gas mask, sat at a bank of computer terminals, typing furiously.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked.

Nathan, of course, ignored him.

Allison said, “We’re trying to clean the air . . . .”

“Don’t you have super dooper air scrubbers, or something, here?”

“Gee, why didn’t we think of the super dooper air scrubbers?” Nathan said.

“There’s no need for sarcasm,” Jack said.

“. . . but we need to shut down the experiment first.”

“Shut it down?” Jack’s voice cracked and he had to clear his throat to continue. “What do you mean, shut it down?”

Allison looked uncomfortable. “It’s still pumping pheromones into the air.”

“Oh, well, that’s just fantastic,” Jack said. And par for the course. “Is there any place inside this building that hasn’t been contaminated?” With super-charged pheromones, he couldn’t help reminding himself.

“It got into the ventilation system before we realized there was a leak.”

That didn’t even surprise Jack; very little surprised him these days.

“So how did you two . . . .” Jack indicated the masks.

“One of the scientists managed to set off an alarm that sounded in Nathan’s office before he was, uh, incapacitated. The gas masks are SOP, but it was already too late to spread the word.”

Wonderful, that meant the entire staff of Global Dynamics were out there rutting like bunnies. “Wow, this is an employee relations nightmare.”

“Thanks so much for looking at the big picture, Sheriff Carter,” Nathan said.

“I mean, the medical costs _alone_ . . . .”

Nathan shot a glare over his shoulder. “Not. Helping.”

Just then an explosion rocked the room they stood in. Nathan grabbed the computer console and remained unscathed, Allison grabbed a chair, but fell and hit her knees hard. Jack had nothing to grab on to and was thrown across the room, knocking his mask against the wall.

“What the hell was that?” Jack asked as he made sure his mask was still secure.

Allison pushed to her feet, absently bent to rub her knees. “That was a . . . oh no.”

“Oh no, what?”

“Your mask is cracked.”

“Oh no.”

“Allison, get out of here and lock us in. Go to the secondary mainframe on level four.”

“Nathan, I’m not leaving the two of you in here . . . .”

“And there is no way I’m letting a pheromone-breathing Jack Carter anywhere near you, now get out of here. Besides, if anything happens to me, you’ll need to complete the shut down.”

“Nathan, I don’t know how to shut down the experiment. God, where is Fargo when you need him?”

Jack’s mind supplied a very vivid image of just exactly where Fargo was. “I think we passed him when we . . . .”

Allison cut him off. “Yes, thank you, Carter.”

“Then you’ll need to get out of here and call for help. We need someone to remain unaffected, and that someone has to be you. Now go, please.”

“We could just lock Jack _out_ ,” Allison suggested.

“And inflict him on the rest of my employees? That _would_ be an employee relations nightmare.”

“Oh, ha ha.”

“Besides, he’s likely to do less . . . damage in here with me.”

“Are you sure . . . ?”

“Allison, get out of here before I throw you out.”

“All right, fine, I’m going.” Just before she closed and locked the door, Allison said, “Be careful, Nathan.”

“Hey, what about me?” Jack asked, but he spoke to the solid door.

Jack left the mask on, just in case the crack wasn’t as severe as Allison thought, and paced. “Anything I can do?” he finally asked.

“Be quiet and let me work.”

Jack paced some more. He got warm, so he removed his jacket. He felt like he was suffocating, so he threw off the mask.

“Oh god, this is a nightmare.” He’d never forgive himself if he attacked anyone while under the influence of pheromones, so for that reason he owed Nathan for locking him in, but he’d also never live it down if he moved on Nathan. Though presumably Nathan could knock him out. Getting punched, or even hit over the head with a chair, was preferable to making a pass at Nathan.

“Tell me about it,” Nathan said, and removed his own mask.

Jack panicked. “Whoa, wait, what the hell are you doing?”

Nathan just tossed the mask at him and kept typing.

“Oh crap.” Nathan’s mask had also cracked during the explosion. He must have hit his head on the console, which Jack missed while being tossed around the room.

“You really need better equipment.” He tossed the mask aside. “So did you send Allison away to protect her from me, or from you?”

“Does it matter?” Nathan growled.

“I suppose not. Good thinking, by the way,” Jack grudgingly admitted. Nathan wasn’t so bad, and he was kind of hot, in that evil overlord kind of way. “Crap! Seriously, anything I can do to speed this up?”

“You could do something about this erection, which is making it very difficult to concentrate.”

“Okay,” Jack readily agreed and crawled across the floor to Nathan’s chair. Just as he was trying to figure out how he was going to get under the console and between Nathan’s legs, Jack realized what the hell he was doing and threw himself away from Nathan. “No. No, no, no!”

“If you’re not gonna help, then just shut up and let me pretend you’re not here.”

“Shutting up,” Jack said.

“And stop doing that, it’s very distracting.”

“Doing wha—? Oh!” Jack pulled his hand away from where he’d been stroking himself through his trousers. “Sorry, didn’t realize I was . . . .”

At Nathan’s glare, Jack shut up and just sat there, watching Nathan’s fingers as they danced across the keyboard, the way he bit his bottom lip when he was concentrating, how deep his voice sounded when he swore as another avenue was rejected. Jack’s eyes followed the bead of sweat that formed at his temple and ran down past his ear, down his neck, to disappear beneath the collar of his shirt. Jack noticed how Nathan shifted in his chair, trying to relieve the erection tenting his trousers.

Jack licked his lips at the thought of having Nathan’s cock in his mouth even as he dug his nails into his palms in an attempt to take his mind off how easy it would be to crawl back over there and bring Nathan off. Nathan wouldn’t protest. Probably. And it wasn’t like Jack was being completely selfish; Nathan needed to be able to think clearly to save them, after all.

Jack pushed himself to his feet and walked unsteadily across the room. His own hard on was making his trousers fit a little bit snug. He put his hand on Nathan’s shoulder, pushing the chair back as he went to his knees. “I’m doing this for the good of Eureka,” he said.

Nathan groaned. “I don’t care why you’re doing it, just . . . oh god, yeah,” he moaned in relief as Jack opened his trousers and freed his cock.

Jack stroked his thumb along the vein, leaned forward and licked the head.

“Carter, would you just . . . !”

Jack took the head into his mouth and sucked, and Nathan fell silent, except for the little moans and gasps as he pushed into Jack’s mouth. Jack moaned around Nathan’s cock and pressed his tongue against the sweet spot just below the ridge, and Nathan made a sound of surprise as he exploded into Jack’s mouth.

Before Jack had even finished licking him clean, Nathan pushed him away. “I’ve got it!”

Jack fell back onto the floor bumping his head. “Ow.” He rubbed the back of his head. “You’re welcome.”

Nathan typed for a couple minutes, then sat back with a satisfied look on his face. He leaned forward and typed some more, then checked some readings on another screen. “Did it!” he crowed. “Now for the super dooper air scrubbers.”

“Wonderful,” Jack said. “So that means we can get out of here?”

“Sure,” Nathan said, sprawling back in his chair, spent cock on display. “Once the lock down’s released.”

“Lock down?” Jack asked, distracted by the way Nathan’s trousers fit his legs.

Nathan called Allison and gave her the good news, then said to Jack, “You really want to inflict these people on the good folk of Eureka?”

“Well, when you put it that way . . . .”

“Besides,” Nathan said, sliding out of the chair and crawling over Jack’s body. “We’ve got unfinished business.”

“We do?” Jack asked hopefully.

Nathan brushed his fingers over Jack’s erection, and Jack let his head fall back, bumping it a second time on the floor. “Ow.”

But when Nathan started sucking him through his trousers, Jack forgot all about the bump to his head. “Nathan, please.”

Nathan chuckled. “Never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“Shut up and . . . .” Jack’s words were cut off with a gurgle as Nathan stroked him through his trousers as he unbuckled Jack’s belt.

“Shut up and what?” Nathan teased as he got Jack’s trousers undone and shoved his hand inside.

Jack pulled Nathan down and shut him up with a kiss as he thrust up into Nathan’s hand. Jack stroked Nathan’s beard as they kissed; he’d never kissed a man with a beard before. He wondered what it would feel like with Nathan’s lips around his cock.

Jack broke the kiss. “Suck me,” he said. “I want to feel . . . .” His thought trailed off as he continued stroking Nathan’s beard.

“Beard kink, Sheriff Carter?” Nathan said. Before Jack could respond, Nathan slid down his body and rubbed his cheek down the length of Jack’s cock.

Jack’s eyes rolled back in his head. It tickled and scratched at the same time.

Nathan got Jack’s trousers down around his ankles and rubbed his beard all over Jack’s cock and balls. Jack was nearly ready to come before Nathan even took him into his mouth, and once he did it didn’t take long for the heat that coiled in Jack’s belly to slide out into his limbs. Jack’s toes curled as he pushed into Nathan’s mouth and came.

*~*~*

  
Once the pheromones wore off, and the lock down was lifted, and everyone had been checked by medical personnel and released (after being reminded that they’d signed waivers at the time of their employment), Nathan assured Jack that he would delete and purge all the security video for the time during the pheromone debacle.

The next day there was a package sitting on Jack’s desk. Jack opened the card; it wasn’t signed, but he recognized Nathan’s handwriting. The note just said, _I made a copy first._

The End

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I wrote this fic I didn't even know there existed a sex pollen ep. I just have ESPN *g* I guess.


End file.
